I Knew I Loved You
by Bree Trip-Annytts
Summary: Ziva and Tony finaly admit they have feelings for each other and give in, but what happens when Gibbs finds out they've been keeping it a secret and why did it all come down to that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – I Knew I Loved You

It was freezing out that night and tony and Ziva were pulling themselves out of the River

"Damnit!, this was my best suit, next time Gibbs wants us to undercover on a nice boat I won't be so easily bribed with an all you can eat buffet"

"Oh shut it tony, we need to get somewhere with reception"

"Boat had reception Ziva"

"Do you think I don't know that, but there's just one problem isn't there Tony, we were thrown of the back of the boat!"

"Yeah..., I know,... that's why I have a crab crawling down my leg"

Ziva let out a teasing laugh

"Well I'm glad someone thinks it's funny, come on, there's a hotel just up ahead that might have a phone"

"How do you know?"

"Ziva", he raised his eyebrows, "This is Baltimore, I used to work here remember?"

"How did we get to Baltimore?"

"They must have known we were there and changed the course"

"Looks like Gibbs is gunna have a hard time finding us"

They walked in silence aside from the quiet squelches of Tony's shoes and the click, click, click of Ziva's heels

They walked in the front entrance of the shabby, worn hotel, to find the lobby empty

"Hello-o, "questioned tony,

"Be out in a minute sonny,...ah, how can I help you"

"Do you by any chance, have a phone we can use", asked Ziva

"Oh no, gosh no, nobody's had reception around here for years"

"And, um,..., how long a walk would it be to the nearest phone"

"Well, if ya ask me I'd say, well it's a good two hour walk in any direction you're headed"

"Well I'm defiantly not walking that far at 2 in the morning so how about we just get a couple a rooms, crash till say about 10 tomorrow and then set off, watcha say zee-vah"

"I guess, Gibbs would understand, what other option is there really"

"Ok then, 2 rooms please, one for me, and one for the lady"

"Oh,...That, might be a problem, sorry but we only have one room currently available"

"Ahh", Ziva sighed, "I'll take the couch",

"Done and done", here's the key

"Thaaaaank you"

"You know Ziva, this place isn't that bad, it's got a heater, to dry the clothes, a bed, your couch, hot water, speaking of which, DIBBS FIRST SHOWER!, tony sprinted to the bathroom"

Ziva went across the road to the local supermarket, got some toothbrushes, PJ's and managed to find clothes for tomorrow, all with the little money they had

"What a gentleman you are tony, letting me have the couch and the second shower" Ziva said impatiently as she walked through the door

HA, tony let out a loud laugh, "well I'm done sweet cheeks, so..., shower's all yours"

"About time"

Tony stood leaning against the bathroom vanity brushing his already gleaming teeth, while Ziva reached for a towel from behind an old grime covered shower curtain to dry herself

"We'll leave at 6 tomorrow morning" said Ziva as she left the room to get dressed in the singlet and boxers she bought from the supermarket across the road, she had also bought tony a pair

"Six?, come on Ziva, you can't be serious"

"Ok then, eight"

"I'll fight you for it, I stay standing more than a minute with you, and we leave at 10"

"Deal"

Tony and Ziva stood in the middle of the room, tony with his feet firmly planted and knees bent

"Ok, ready tony?, 1,...2,...3!"

Within 3 seconds Ziva had tony in a vulnerable position, she pushed on his warm chest still wet from the shower, he lost his balance and grabbed Ziva's arm, they both toppled on the carpeted floor with Ziva pressed on top of Tony

"Well then, guess I win, we leave at 10"

Ziva could feel Tony's warm breath soothing the side of her neck as he spoke, "no, you are on the ground, and it only took me 10 seconds", Ziva was looking into Tony's eyes, a mocking look on her face

"Yeah...but you fell as well", their eyes were locked and they were speaking in whispers

"You hit the ground first Tony"

"Yeah, Head over Heels"

"What?" Ziva scrunched her eyebrows in a look of confusion

A few moments passed, Tony slowly raised his head, they were so close, he felt Ziva's warm breath on his cheek, her soft hand around his neck, he reached his arm around the small of her back, pressing her against him and the other hand behind her head, he pulled her head down and gently kissed her

Ziva groaned "Tony, don't"

"I fell for you a long time ago Ziva, and I think you know that"

"I know" she whispered

Tony slowly rolled Ziva onto her back, he lifted her so they were both upright, Tony kissed Ziva deeply, and Ziva kissed him back

A small glistening tear ran down Ziva's cheek, "Tony, please don't do this, please don't take advantage of me"

"I would never do that"

He kissed her again, this time more passionately, "Ziva,... I love you"

He reached his hands around the back of her neck where here dress was held up by a knot, he untied it and it fell to the ground with a whoosh, she unbuttoned his shirt, each movement became more rushed, Ziva pushed tony backwards until he fell onto the bed, her legs straddling his waist while he pulled her down

"Damn it Abbey, can you trace em or not"

"Gibbs, you can't rush science" she took a big slurp of her caf-pow

"Ok Gibbs, got em, you should be able to call their cells now"

"That's great Abbs but where are they?"

"Well since the phones aren't traceable because the nav-chip wasn't sending out a signal probably due to water damage, but I was able to pick up on the chip we put in Tony's pocket, because of the frequency it runs on..."

"Abbey!"

"They're at a hotel, address 32 Mullen RD Baltimore"

"Baltimore, how'd they get there?"

"The boat was a decoy, they knew we were there"

"Good work Abbs" he gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving the room to find McGee

"Grab your gear McGee"

"Did we find tony and Ziva boss?"

"Hotel about 15 miles south, just off the river"

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Ziva said as she lay on top of tony and kissed him sweetly on his lips

Tony looked at Ziva with a loving and satisfied look, and in a flash had her trapped beneath him while he kissed her, again and again

Ziva softly laughed, "No tony, Gibbs will be here in about an hour, do you want him to walk through the door and see this"

"How does Gibbs know we're here?"

"Turns out the guy that owns this place just wanted some extra cash from some unfortunate people who believed there was no reception here, but there is, our phones were just out from getting wet"

"Too bad, we could have stayed a little longer"

Ziva found her way out of Tony's arms and went to get dressed, Tony did the same

"We're going to meet him outside"

"I don't suppose any of this is going to leave this room is it"

"As long as Gibbs doesn't find out Tony, I don't see what the problem is"

Tony responded by sweeping Ziva up in the air, he held her pressed against the door feet dangling and kissed her, he kissed her so deeply that Ziva's head started spinning

"Tony?"

"Mm hmm" he mumbled between kisses

"I love you too"

He stopped for a minute and their eyes connected, a soft smile spread across his face

"I know Ziva, I know"

They shared one last kiss before they walked outside to meet Gibbs and McGee

"Good to see you Tony"

"McGee"

"What the hell happened with you two last night DiNozzo?"

"We were thrown off the back of the boat boss, cell phones were fried and it was a 2 hour walk to the nearest line"

"So they made you for undercover agents?"

"I think Tony gave it away at the buffet, he didn't exactly fit the profile of a billionaire who knew every rule of etiquette"

"Ziva, he doesn't need to know about my table manners"

"HAHAHA", Gibbs let out a loud bellow and one of his amused looking smiles "DiNozzo, David, get in the car, we got a dead marine in a hotel room, about a 20 minute drive"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Giving In To Temptation

"You can all pack up and go, we're done for the day, good work"

"Ya sure boss?"

"Yeah McGee, I'm sure"

It had been 2 weeks since the hotel in Dalton, Ziva and tony made their way from the elevator out to their cars

"What do you say David, can I introduce you to the marvel that is James Bond"

"A movie with you, Tony I don't think I could handle the commentary", she thought about watching James bond with Tony, snuggling up on the couch, the sound of his voice in her ear, but she was sure she couldn't stand the commentary and history of the film

"Or, if you don't like bond we could skip the movie..."

"That, sounds a little more pleasurable" noted Ziva, "but I still don't know"

Tony looked around the car park, they were the only two cars there, even when Gibbs let them go early they were still the last ones to leave

Tony slowly took one step at a time towards Ziva

"Please, I miss you"

"I miss you to Tony", she played with his collar and slowly her hand made their way around his neck, he put his arms around her waist and kissed her

"Please?" he asked

Ziva ran her hands through his hair, Tony's fore head was rested on the top of her head, his warm breath heating her face

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Ok", a soft smile grew on both of their faces

"Now I know you said you didn't want to watch a movie, but I got one any way, I thought you'd like a classic, so I got 'Titanic'"

Tony pulled Ziva out of the hallway and inside towards the lounge

"One movie though, right?, not some marathon"

"Just the one, I promise luv"

Tony sat down and patted the space beside him, Ziva sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder while he pulled her tight

"Oh, and Ziva, Gibbs gave us the day off tomorrow as well, so we've got all day to stay here and do nothing"

"On one condition Tony"

"And what would that be luv?"

"No movies", she said it with the sweetest smile on her face

His face lit up as he laughed gently,"Deal", he held her chin with his hand and pulled her face up towards his to kiss her

"Now who's the sleeping beauty?"

Ziva smiled, she wasn't sure what to say

"Why so puzzled sleeping beauty?"

"Your Tony, you never wake up before me"

"Well I did today Zee-vah"

Ziva pulled Tony back down so they were both lying facing each other, she stroked his face and he pulled her closer

Ziva's phone started ringing

"Tony I have to get that"

"It can wait"

"What if it's Gibbs?"

"...Good point, go check"

"It's Gibbs", Ziva answered the phone, "I thought I was getting the day off Gibbs"

"Not any more, we got a kidnapping, and call DiNozzo will ya, tell him to get out of bed and get his sorry but down here"

"See you in minute Gibbs", Ziva crept back into bed, she kissed Tony and Tony kissed her back

Ziva sighed, "We have got to go, there's a kidnapping, and Gibbs wants us to work"

"Well, so much for doing nothing for the whole day"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Rush Decision

"So what have we got so far Probie?"

"Not much Tony, no hits on the fingerprints on the murder weapon, and our witness is still in the hospital"

Tony let out an agitated groan, "Great, that's just great"

Ziva sprang up from her desk and ran towards the bathroom with a hand clamped over her mouth knocking over Gibbs' morning coffee from his hand

"DiNozzo, check on Ziva, McGee, with me, Abbey's got a hit on the prints"

"Got it boss", they said it together almost routinely

Tony walked into the ladies room, not hesitating at the door like he used to, "Hey, you alright"

"I will be as long as you promise never to make me an omelette again, Tony I think those eggs were off"

"But that's the only thing I know how to cook"

"Then I guess I'll have to cook tonight"

Tony laughed, "Promise?"

"Promise... come on Gibbs is going to kill us"

Gibbs and director Vance were waiting in MTAC for Tony and Ziva

"Bout time you guy's got here, you ok Ziva?"

"Yes Gibbs, I'm fine thank you, just a little dizzy"

"Good"

"Now if you're all done, this conference call is very important, so listen up"

"Sorry Director" said tony, his face looked like a little boy's who was getting in trouble off his teacher

The conference call had gone well and Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were heading downstairs, Ziva grabbed Gibbs arm suddenly and stopped walking

"Ziva"

"Sorry, still just a bit dizzy"

"Go home, but get Tony to drive you, you're not getting behind the wheel like that"

"Gibbs, I'm not going home, I'm fine"

"Ziva, you don't look fine to me, you just threw up and you look like you've seen a ghost, go home, me and McGee can manage"

"Gib..."

"No Ziva, go home, Tony grab her gear", Gibbs continued walking down the stairs to the bullpen to meet McGee

"Gibbs I am fine"

He gave Ziva an Intimidating look that let her know she would never win, she gave up and let Tony take her home

Ziva and Tony got in the car, Ziva starring out the window looking rather disappointed, she wasn't used to losing

"You know this kinda reminds me of an old movie I saw a while ago"

"How on earth can this remind you of a movie"

"Now that I think about it, it doesn't, but there was this one I saw, oh it was a great movie about a girl..."

"TONY! I don't want to know"

"Just thought it might cheer you up that's all"

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Chemist"

"Tony I already told you, I'm not sick"

"I know, I ah..., just in case you start hurling again"

"I won't need it"

They walked in to Tony's apartment and dropped everything at the door, Ziva collapsed herself on the lounge and Tony headed for the fridge, Tony's face was agitated, brows slightly fused together and an occupied look filled his eyes as he leaned against the counter

Ziva sighed, "What is it Tony?"

He walked over to join her on the lounge

"Ziva, I bought those eggs yesterday, you threw up for no reason today and you basically fainted on Gibbs after that meeting, are you..."

"NO, Tony I'm not pregnant"

"Are you sure?"

Ziva got up and walked over to the kitchen counter to get herself some water

"Yes of course I'm..., no, no, no Tony I'm not", Ziva shook her head frantically as a worried expression filled her face, no, they had been careful, the only time that they, oh no Ziva thought to herself

"Ziva?"

"Baltimore, if I am, it was defiantly Baltimore, but, no Tony we're just worrying, I can't be"

Tony rummaged through the plastic bag he got from the chemist, he pulled out a small cardboard box and put it on the counter

"Ziva, we have to know"

"Tony, I can't"

"What if you are", Tony's voice was firm and his words filled with worry, "Ziva, we have to know"

They waited anxiously on the lounge for the test results, Ziva's head rested in Tony's lap while he gently stroked her forehead

"Ziva its gunna be OK, I'm probably just being paranoid "

"Has it been two minutes yet?"

"Nine minutes ago, do you wanna go check or do I?"

"You go Tony"

Tony got up and walked towards the bathroom, he was gone a few minutes until Ziva couldn't handle it any more

"Tony", you could tell by her voice she was nothing but nervous

Tony slowly walked around the corner pregnancy test in hand, Ziva's eyes widened with worry, Tony looked at his feet for a moment before looking directly in Ziva's eyes

"Positive"

Ziva rested her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face, she didn't know what to do, she gathered her things and prepared to leave

"Ziva, where are you going?"

"Hospital", she didn't look at Tony, she grabbed her keys off the bench and hurried towards the door and into the stairwell while Tony followed

"Hospital, why are you going to the ho..., Ziva no"

Ziva ignored him and continued to walk down the stairs, Tony grabbed her arm and spun her around

"Ziva, think about what you're doing"

"Tony, I can't keep it"

"So you're just going to get rid of it?"

"I have to go"

Before Tony could stop her she was already in the car and driving away

"Damnit Ziva", Tony was frustrated, he had not wanted this any more than Ziva, but to just get rid of it, he could never do that, he ran up the stairs two at a time, got his keys and jacket and then rushed back downstairs into his car slamming the door


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – I Promise

Tony sprinted through the hospital halls being yelled at by a few nurses, but he didn't care, he just hoped he could make it in time

He reached the front desk, "excuse me, has a Ziva David checked in"

"Ziva David, Ziva David, Would she be Israeli by any chance?"

"Yeah, that's her"

"I remember her, she came in about half an hour ago wanting to see "

"And?"

"You just missed her, she left about 5 minutes ago, sorry"

"Thanks"

Tony left the hospital with tears streaming down his cheeks, he could barely walk, Ziva wasn't home, or at his home, not at NCIS or even on her normal jogging route, he tried her house again, he went inside and looked around,

Tony sighed, "oh Ziva, where are you", he noticed the slightly ajar laptop on the kitchen counter and went over to investigate, there was an airline website open with a one way ticket to Nevada open and booked

"Nevada, why would she go there?"

Tony was sick of playing chasings but he couldn't let her go, he arrived at the airport about 20 mins later to find Ziva sitting on a bench by herself crying, Tony went and sat next to her

Ziva laughed, "How'd you know?"

"Gibbs is always telling you to shut off your computer when you're done, why Ziva, I didn't want that anymore than you did, but how, I mean, to just get rid of it, there's always adoption but you just went and got ri"

"It was too late Tony" Ziva interrupted

"Too late, what do you mean too late?"

"To get rid of it", Ziva started crying even harder gasping for air, Tony put an arm around her shoulder and held her close, "You can only get rid of it if it's younger than 18 days old"

"How far along are you?"

"26", Ziva was bawling her eyes out, her back hunched over so her head was nearly touching her knees her chest heaving while she clutched her stomach

"Hey, hey, Ziva we're gunna get through this, together"

Ziva looked into his eyes, "Tony, I, I, I don't want, I can't, Tony, I can't do this" Tony stood up and pulled Ziva to her feet holding her tightly to his chest, Ziva flung her arms around his neck sobbing into his shoulder, "Tony, I"

"Shhh, Shhh, Ziva, I promise, I promise, everything is going to be OK"

"How, how can, how can everything, be OK Tony, I'm Pregnant"

"Hey, I said everything will be OK, I'll make sure it is", Ziva caught her breath, she stopped sobbing but tears still ran down her cheeks, "Come on Ziva, I'll take you home"

They walked back to the car, Ziva in complete silence, Tony looked on in worry, he knew she was scared, but he had never seen her like this before

Tony walked in to the bullpen the next morning to find Gibbs and McGee already at their desks working

"Hey boss, did I miss something, why are you here so early?"

"We've been here all night DiNozzo"

"All night?, Why didn't you call me?, I would've come in"

"Didn't want to disturb Ziva, by the way DiNozzo, how is she?"

"Better boss, taking the rest of the week off though, she's still a bit shaken up from the vomiting, she said she'd be back on Monday", Tony sat down at his desk to finish some paperwork

"That's Good Tony", said McGee

"Yeah", Tony went quiet, thinking about Ziva made his stomach turn, Ziva was pregnant, and he was the father, Tony had never imagined himself as a dad, he was starting to get scared, then he thought about Ziva, yesterday at the airport Ziva fell apart, he had never seen her so shattered, he was sure parenthood and family had never even crossed her mind, especially with her experiences with Tali and Eli, he loved her and it broke his heart to see her like that, he had made a promise to her that everything would be OK, he intended to keep it


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Stressed

Tony came home to find Ziva standing in front of the body length mirror staring at herself with tears streaming down her face, Tony dropped his bag at the door and looked at Ziva his face showing nothing but love, he walked over and hugged her from behind and looked at the two of them in the mirror, Tony's face quickly changed from a look of love to one that looked nervous and scared when he saw Ziva's expression, her eyes looked so occupied and full of fear

"Ziva, are you OK?"

"Yes Tony"

Tony looked worried, Ziva's voice was so dull and lifeless, Ziva wriggled her way out of Tony's arms she walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, Tony was at the door leaning against the frame

"Ziva, you can't block me out with this one"

"I don't know what you're talking about Tony"

"Ziva you know exactly what I'm talking about, please Ziva"

"Tony I'm not in the mood", they were both getting frustrated"

"Ziva you're starting to scare me"

"You are scared? You think you're scared, Tony how do you think I feel"

"Don't you think I've thought about that, Ziva I know you're scared"

"You have no idea what I'm feeling right now Tony!, I am terrified, I do not want to be pregnant, I do not want a baby Tony"

"Yeah, I noticed when you tried to get rid of it!"

"Don't you dare judge me Tony, don't you dare!, you're not the one who has to go through with this, and you're not the one who has a thing growing inside you!"

"Ziva it's my baby too!"

Ziva stopped yelling, she started crying again, she walked past Tony grabbing his hand in her own as she went by

"Come", Ziva went back into the lounge room in front of the mirror, Tony stood behind her, she took Tony's hand, reached it around her body and gently placed it on her stomach with his fingers spread apart, she held it there with her own hand on top of his

"You see Tony?" Tony felt the small bump on her abdomen, you could not see it, but it was defiantly there

"How long do you think it will be before Gibbs figures it out, and then director Vance, he'll tell my father Tony, he'll tell my father and my father will bring me back to Israel, Tony I can't go back there"

"Is that what you've been worried about?, is that why you're so scared?, Ziva why didn't you tell me?", Tony pulled Ziva around and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, brushing away the loose strands that hung over her face, "Ziva, your father is not going to find out"

He kissed again, this time on the lips, she loved it when he did that, when he made her feel so important, like she was the only thing that mattered, she kissed him back with such force he almost lost his balance, they looked each other in the eye, Tony's hand under her shirt on the small of her back pulling her towards him, while his other hand grasped the back of her neck, he pulled her face back towards his, without breaking the kiss he pulled her down so they were lying on his oversized lounge, Ziva lay beneath tony while he pressed himself against her, Tony pulled Ziva's shirt over her head while she unbuttoned his, he fumbled with the clasp of her bra, Ziva started laughing at his efforts and undid it herself

"I haven't heard you laugh in a while Ziva"

"I'd forgotten how clumsy you are"

They both laughed, Ziva ran her hands through Tony's hair and leaned up to kiss him again

Ziva woke up half way through the night to a sharp pain in her stomach

"Ahh", she let out a gasp of pain, it shook her so much she fell off the lounge, Tony, startled by the noise abruptly sat up

"Ziva?" he saw her curled up on the floor clutching her stomach and screaming words unfamiliar to him, most likely Hebrew

"Ziva! What happened are you OK"

"I don't know, Tony I don't know"

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital", Tony helped Ziva to her feet and supported most of her weight on the way to the car

"Tony, I'm fine, really", whatever had gone wrong, the worst of it was over, she could breathe again and the pain was only mild

"Ziva you are not OK, we're going to the hospital"

Ziva was lying on the hospital bed with her head resting on the pillow and her eyes closed, her hands were lightly folded on top of her stomach, Tony was sitting in the chair watching her rest, she looked peaceful, the nurse walked into the room caring the test results

"Ziva David?"

Ziva opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows, "It's ah, Da-veed"

"Of course, my apologies miss David, the test results show that there were no major problems with your health or the baby's"

Ziva winced slightly at the mention of the word baby

"The pain was caused by overstressing and dehydration, you're free to go as long as you can promise me to take it easy, that means no exercise and drink plenty of water"

"Thank you, she will", Tony grabbed their gear and waited for Ziva to get up

"I told you I was fine"

"Ziva, you were on the ground screaming, what did you want me to think?"

"Does not matter now Tony, she said I could go", they walked out of the hospital and made their way home, it was now 3am and they had to be at work by 6, they didn't bother going back to sleep, Ziva just lay there alongside Tony on the lounge playing with his hand while he slowly stroked her forehead


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Bad Attitudes

When Tony got up Monday morning he found Ziva already up, showered and dressed all ready to go to work

"You were up early"

"Went for a run", Tony sighed as he saw that Ziva's mood was still bad, when she found out she was pregnant a week ago she had been inconsolable, stressed out, crying all the time, but ever since the airport she had been so distant, she didn't talk unless it was to answer another of his questions, she didn't look him in the eyes or let him touch her, and a permanent blank expression was set into her face

"You can talk to me you know"

"I know"

"So what's on your mind?"

"Work", Tony gave up, sick of Ziva's constant ignorance towards the fact that she was pregnant, she never talked about it, never showed any sort of excitement, continued with her morning runs, even though the doctor had told her it was not a good idea, this was not the Ziva he knew and loved, Tony got out of bed and got dressed, Ziva had made pancakes for breakfast

"They smell good Ziva"

"Thanks, now come on, we're going to be late", Tony slightly smiled, that was the longest sentence Ziva had said in an entire week, work might be a nice distraction for her

Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen to be greeted by Gibbs and McGee, "Good to have you back Ziva", Gibbs was walking back from MTAC with his usual morning coffee in his hand

"Good to be back boss", Ziva sat down at her desk, "still working on those reports McGee?" she said in a mocking tone, Tony looked confused, where did this sudden spark come from, oh well, it didn't matter, Ziva was back, at least for now, he heard a Phone ring and turned to see Gibbs answer it

"Yeah, almost finished, good to see you're feeling better, what happened anyway?"

Tony saw Ziva freeze for a second and was thankful Gibbs' back was turned, she quickly collected herself and answered McGee's question, "Noting serious, just a 24 hour bug"

McGee opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Gibbs, who had just hung up the phone, "Grab your gear, we got a dead petty officer at Quantico", the team grabbed their gun's badges and jackets and followed Gibbs into the elevator

When they got to the crime scene they found a dead petty officer as they had been informed, she was slumped over her desk "Tony, photo's, Ziva, get the evidence, McGee you can help palmer with the gurney", but she had no apparent signs of death that Ducky could identify

"You got anything Duck?"

"No, judging by the lack of defensive wounds and no apparent injuries, the cause of death is most likely due to some form of poison, but I would have to get abbey to double check"

"Ok, DiNozzo seal off the area, we'll come back when the result are done, there's not much more we can do"

"Sure thing boss"

"Gibbs", Ziva called from somewhere outside the building

"What'd you find Ziva?"

"I'm not sure, it looks like a needle tip, I can't tell"

Gibbs, Tony and McGee walked outside to find Ziva, "Over here"

They turned the corner just in time to see her leap out of a dumpster

"That could be anything, Ziva you found a tip of a needle in a dumpster"

"Don't be so sure McGee, back in Mossad we were trained to look over every inch of a crime scene with a fine toothed comb, once we found a single drop of blood and a partial print in a dumpster 6 blocks away from a dead officer, matched the killers DNA to several unsolved cases, it always pays to be thorough"

Tony looked at Ziva with a disapproving look clearly aimed to let her know she shouldn't even be in the field let alone climbing in and out of dumpsters, Ziva ignored him and walked back to the car while the rest of the team finished up and followed


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Piu della vita

**1 month later**

"Gibbs we got a hit on the killer, Cameron Dawson, he's made reservations at a hotel downtown, they have a VIP party in the function room tonight, I think he's going to try again"

"Good work McGee, book a room, tell them it's an emergency"

"Why are booking a room boss?" Gibbs gave McGee one of his stares, "Never mind I'll get right on it boss"

"Cause we're going Tim, DiNozzo, David, with me", Gibbs led them up the stairs to the director's office, not bothering to knock Gibbs opened the door and walked in

"You got em director?"

Director Vance apologised to the man on the phone and promised to call back later, "Haven't I told you before Gibbs, it's very rude not to knock"

"Nah, don't think so"

Director Vance sighed and shook his head, "Yeah I got them"

"Would somebody tell us what's going on", Tony said impatiently

"Patience Agent DiNozzo, Gibbs asked me to get appropriate clothing for you all to wear tonight", the director got up from his seat and walked out of the room

"But boss, you only just found out"

"No DiNozzo, you only just found out, I knew 3 days ago"

"How, and wait a minute why didn't you tell us"

"Because I'm the one he made reservations with, and I thought it would be a nice surprise for you", Gibbs smiled looking amused

"He made reservations with you boss?"

"Tony, I already said that, he told me he wanted to talk", director Vance walked back into the room carrying a big bundle of plastic wrapped clothes

"Here you go Gibbs, one for McGee", He handed Gibbs a black suit with a white button down shirt and red bow tie, Ziva laughed,

"Whose idea was the bow tie?"

"Ducky's", Gibb's answered

"One for Tony", Tony took the suit similar to McGee's but instead of a red bowtie, he had a plain black regular tie, "One for Gibbs", Gibbs suit was a plain dark grey colour with a white button down shirt as well but no tie

"Very fancy boss"

"Thanks DiNozzo"

"And lastly one for Ziva", the director handed Ziva a gorgeous navy blue strapless satin dress, it wrapped around her chest in a heart shaped curve with a small v in the centre, the two pieces of fabric twisted and came in to meet at the waist and then flowed down to a full length skirt

"Wow, Gibbs, this is, this is beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it, you two go get McGee, we're leaving in half an hour to set up at the hotel"

The team got to the hotel two hours before the function started, they set up cameras in the function room and briefed all the staff that would be serving, they planned to take down the serial killer who had raped and murdered 13 women over the past 18 years and had never been caught until one of them had been a navy lieutenant

Gibbs and McGee came down dressed in their suits, "Very fancy sir Timothy"

"Thanks, Tony"

"OK, I think we're done here, Tony, Ziva, go get changed, people are starting to get here, I want you back down here in an hour so it doesn't look suspicious"

"Got it Gibbs", Ziva and Tony went upstairs to get changed, Tony went and had a shower while Ziva applied her makeup, when she was done she went into the bathroom and straightened her hair, she had gone home before she came to have a shower and wash her hair, she parted it slightly to the side so it fell down to her waist and framed her face perfectly

Tony got out of the shower and dried himself, he put on his pants and shirt, he didn't have the chance to button it up before Ziva walked out of the bathroom and was leaning on the frame looking at Tony, Tony stopped and looked back, they hadn't spoken or even looked at each other in over a month, Ziva walked over and stood in front of Tony, she played with the collar for a little while and then began to do his buttons up, Tony put a hand on her cheek

"Tony, I've been thinking"

"What've you been thinking sweetheart?"

"I..., Tony I want to keep the baby, I thought about it a lot and I know what I said before, but, Tony I love you and I've made up my mind, Tony?, Tony please say something", Tony was looking into Ziva's nervous eye's, a single tear rolled down his cheek, he moved his hand from Ziva's cheek around the back of her neck, he leaned in and kissed her, Ziva smiled and kissed him back

"I love you too Ziva, Ti amo, piu della vita stessa"

"Is that Italian?"

"You don't speak Italian?"

"No, it's one of the few I never learned, what does it mean?"

"I love you, more than life itself", Ziva was trying very hard not to cry in fear that she would smudge her makeup

"Thank you Tony"

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me, I know I've been a bit difficult the last month and I, I'm sorry"

"I would never give up on you Ziva, you mean too much to me", Ziva pulled him in for another kiss

"I have to get dressed, Gibbs is expecting us soon", Ziva walked over to the corner where her dress was draped over a chair, she took over her shirt and pants so she was standing in her underwear and then swapped her sports bra for a staples one that was invisible under her gorgeous dress, she stepped into her dress as Tony came over and helped her get it on

"Here let me help", Tony picked the dress up off the ground and pulled it up around her tiny body

"How long do you think we have before we have to tell Gibbs?"

"I don't know, not long I guess, your starting to show", Tony put a gentle hand on Ziva's stomach and kissed her, he noticed that it was slightly bigger than it had been a month ago, but still not noticeable unless she wore a tight top, thank goodness she was wearing a dress that flowed from her waist down, she looked so beautiful he thought to himself, with her hair straight and flowing down to her waist, she had done an amazing job with her makeup, even though he preferred her natural curls and clean face, he could not deny she looked absolutely stunning

"He'll know eventually, we don't have to tell him"

"Ziva, and what do you think he'll say when he finds out we didn't tell him"

"Another month, we'll tell him then"

"1 month", Tony smiled, so did Ziva

"Come on Tony, let's go", she pulled him down once more for a short, sweet kiss and then dragged him out of the room

Down in the function room the party had already started, guests in elegant gowns and tuxedos filled the room, many dancing traditional dances in pairs, and many standing talking or sitting at tables, Tony caught a glimpse of Gibbs in the far corner talking to their killer, he hadn't given the signal yet so for now their job was to blend in, Tony held out a hand to Ziva

"Can I have this dance?"

Ziva laughed, "Of course Tony", Tony took Ziva in his arms and pulled her onto the dance floor, his arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck , every once and a while Tony would look at McGee who was acting as a waiter to check for the signal, then he looked back at Ziva

"What's wrong?"

"I, I don't know, Tony something's not right"

"Are you OK?"

"No, Tony not me, this, something's not right, why would he would arrange to meet Gibbs?"

"Maybe he thought he had a chance of trying to prove he was innocent, you know how stupid criminals can be"

"No, Tony he knew there was no chance he could get out of here alive, not with Gibbs", Tony thought about that

"Surely Gibbs would know that though Ziva"

"Maybe he does, but he's not sure why Dawson would take such a risk"

"He's Gibbs, he'll figure it out"

"Oh, Tony we need to go, we need to go now, what room is he staying in?"

"327, Ziva why", Ziva grabbed Tony's arm and ran towards the elevator, turning a few heads as they went

"Tony, he said he had no attachments"

"And?"

"Tony, he was friends with the Israeli Gibbs killed last year, before Gibbs shot him he said he had trained someone else, someone who could bring us down"

"Ziva I still don't get it", they were making their way out of the elevator now and towards Dawson's room

"When an Israeli says they have no attachments, Tony they mean it"

"A suicide bomber?"

"And a mass murderer, Tony he's got a mega bomb in there", Ziva opened the door to reveal a mass of wiring and panels the size of a small car, Ziva Immediately rushed toward the side of the bomb which had a panel with a timer, "Tony we got 3 minutes", Ziva pulled out a knife from god knows where and began to examine the wires

"Ziva", Tony was beginning to panic, "Ziva no"

"Tony I have to try", Ziva looked terrified, if she didn't stop this bomb it would blow up the entire hotel, "2 minutes", she took one last look and cut a blue wire hooked up to the clock, the ticking increased to double time


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Moment of Truth

"Ziva lets go we have to warn everyone"

"Tony, there's no time, I have almost got it", Ziva cut one more wire and once again the ticking increased so it was more like a buzz, Ziva quickly stood up and leaped away from the bomb, "Tony I hope this works", 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, Ziva and Tony both closed their eyes, the bomb did not explode but instead burst into flames and smoke filled the room

"Ziva, Ziva!"

"Tony I'm fine, come on, now we warn everybody", they ran back to their room to get their weapons, which was conveniently just around the corner then hurried down the stairs as the elevator was out of action because of the fire, Ziva pulled the fire alarm on the wall

"Tony", she put a hand on his chest to stop him as she drew her weapon, "Do you hear that?"

"What is it?" Tony listened, he heard a gunshot, then another one slightly louder, he drew his gun as well

"HEY", it was Gibbs' voice, they saw Cameron Dalton round the corner at the bottom of the flight of tall carpeted stairs, he stopped suddenly when he saw the two guns pointed directly at him

"Got him boss"

"Good work Tony, Ziva", Gibbs disarmed Cameron Dalton and called for a car to take him away

"Gibbs there's a fire in his room, really big, it'll spread through the hotel pretty quickly, we need to warn everyone"

"OK Ziva, you and Tony go, and hurry", Tony and Ziva hurried down the stairs past Gibbs and McGee until a firm grip grabbed Ziva's upper arm

"What did you do to that bomb?"

"Let go of her Dawson", Gibbs put a very firm hand on his shoulder

"Let go of me, NOW!", Dawson tightened his grip, he pulled Ziva closer so his lips were brushing her ear and whispered something to Ziva in Hebrew, Ziva's eyes widened, she pulled her arm away, Ziva's breathing slightly quickened

"Put your hands behind your back", Gibbs cuffed Dawson and then looked over at Ziva, "Go", Ziva nodded, still looking a bit shocked she stepped backwards to continue down the stairs

"ZIVA", Tony yelled as she tripped and tumbled down the stairs, McGee and Gibbs turned around to see Ziva at the bottom of the flight of stairs screaming in pain, Gibbs handed Dawson to McGee while he rushed down to Ziva

"Ziva, he turned her over so she was lying on her side facing him

"Tony, go warn everyone NOW!, McGee, call an ambulance", after he had called the ambulance McGee took Dawson downstairs to the car waiting to take him away

"Gibbs I'm staying"

"NOW DINOZZO, some needs to evacuate the hotel", Tony looked like he wanted to argue but took one last look at Ziva still on the ground and left to warn the rest of the hotel

Ziva was gasping for breath, she was curled up on the ground, Gibbs pulled her up on her feet and held most of her weight, suddenly she shot ford, bending over her hands clutching her stomach, Ziva let out another yell of pain

"GIBBS", Gibbs could tell she was in a lot of pain, she could barely breathe,

"Hold on, Ziva your gunna be OK"

"No, Gibbs I'm Ahh", Ziva had tears running down her cheeks and couldn't hold herself up

"Ziva I got you"

"Gibbs I'm pregnant", Ziva yelled with the best she could without collapsing, Gibbs stopped

"Ziva?",

"Gibbs I'm so sorry", the flames appeared at the top of the stairs,

"Come on lets go", Gibbs picked Ziva up cradling her in his arms

"No, I can wa..."

"No time to argue Ziva you can't walk and you know it"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – It's not your fault

When Gibbs got down to the function room he saw people running for the door screaming, he saw McGee come back inside to help Tony evacuate everyone

"MCGEE, MCGEE", it was hard to hear anything over the panic, "MCGEE!", McGee caught Gibbs' eye

"BOSS"

"MCGEE, TAKE ZIVA, I HAVE TO FIND DINOZZO", Gibbs handed a protesting Ziva over to McGee

"PUT ME DOWN, GIBBS I'M FINE, I CAN HELP, PLEASE LET ME HELP", Gibbs looked like he had never been more disappointed

"NO", Gibbs turned his back and went to find Tony

"GIBBS ...Gibbs"

"Come on Ziva, we need to get you to the ambulance", Ziva's face was full of longing, her eyes watery and her lips slightly parted in disbelief

"Gibbs, he, he just... Gibbs"

"Come on", McGee led Ziva out the side door of the function room to where the ambulance was waiting, Ziva had her arm around Tim's shoulders, still in a great deal of pain she was unable to walk so Tim was supporting most of her wait, the strain that the position put on her stomach was beginning to worry her, Tim put Ziva in the ambulance and into the paramedics capable hands who immediately put an oxygen mask on her face, Ziva stared at McGee through the closing ambulance doors with longing eyes, realising she was now alone

"EVERYONE OUT, THERES A FIRE, EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW!", there were flames blazing everywhere

"DINOZZO", Tony looked around at the sound of his name

"BOSS? IS THAT YOU", it was hard to see through all the smoke

"DINOZZO YOU OK?"

"YEAH BOSS, THAT'S EVERYBODY", they could now hear the ear piercing sirens of the fire trucks outside

"GOOD WORK, LETS GO", Tony and Gibbs ran out the front door just as the function room ceiling caved in

"Excuse me, sir, is there anyone else inside"

"No, you're good to go, all 2564 guests accounted for"

"Thank you sir", the fireman gave the order to the rest of his men to get the hoses, soon enough there were several jets of water shooting at the burning hotel

"Time to go DiNozzo"

"Where are we going boss?"

"Bethesda"

"Hospital?"

"Yeah"

"Boss, Tony"

"McGee, is Ziva OK?"

"Yeah Tony, ambulance took her about 20 minutes ago, she should be there by now"

"Where's the car Tim?"

"2 blocks away boss, not far", the three men walked through the night, worry on all of their faces

When they reached the hospital Tony was the first to reach the front desk

"Ziva David", Tony choked out

"Ah, room 246, wants to see you"

"Thanks", They took the elevator up the third floor to where was waiting for them

"You NCIS?"

"Yeah, I'm agent Gibbs, there are agents McGee and DiNozzo, how is she?"

"Why don't you take a seat agent Gibbs", nobody liked the sound of that, "The good news is, Ziva is fine, she took a bad tumble but only twisted her ankle, the bad news is", the Dr sighed, "Ziva lost the baby, I'm so sorry"

"What?" McGee looked confused, "Ziva was..."

"She was pregnant Tim"

"Gibbs you knew?"

"Yeah I knew, Tony where do you think you're going?"

"To see Ziva", Tony walked in to her room eyes red from the smoke, he walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down, Tony took Ziva's hand and rubbed the back of it not looking into Ziva's eyes, a single tear streamed down his cheek and he couldn't help but look up at her

"I'm so sorry Tony"

"Ziva, what did he say to you"

"What?"

"Dawson, what did he say to you?" There was a moment of silence between the two of them

"He...he knew Tony, he knew, he said my baby would die before it had a chance to live, Tony he knew, I, I guess he was right"

"He, he knew, how?"

"DiNozzo!, David!", Gibbs walked through the door and closed it behind him while McGee waited out side

"Gibbs I'm s"

"NO Ziva, don't you dare say you're sorry, when were you planning on telling me?", Ziva didn't answer, "What about you Tony, care to tell me?", Ziva was shocked

"Next month boss", Gibbs was leaning on rail on the end of the bed, he hung his head and his hand through his hair

"Well I hope you two are happy", Gibbs walked out of the room

"GIBBS, GIBBS", Ziva threw the sheets off of herself and ran out of the room, "GIBBS", she was running down the hallway until she caught up with Gibbs and grabbed his arm

"Ziva, get back into"

"No Gibbs, listen, I AM sorry, I never meant for it to happen, I never wanted it to happen", Ziva began to cry at the memory of the day at the airport

"Ziva, you should have told me"

"I couldn't, I was scared, Vance would have to contact Eli, and he would take me back to Israel, I couldn't go back there, Gibbs I couldn't"

"Hey, we could have worked it out, Eli didn't have to know"

"He already does", Ziva started to cry harder

"He what?"

"He knows", Gibbs pulled Ziva in for a hug, slowly the tears stopped

"He's never going to take you away Ziva, never, come on, grab your gear, we're going home", Gibbs released Ziva from the hug and kissed her forehead, she headed back to the room and Gibbs made his way to the car park to wait in the car

"Hey, you OK", Ziva walked over to Tony and buried her face in her chest

"I'd just got used to the idea, just excepted that I was going to be a mom"

"I know, I know...are you OK?"

"I am fine, let's go home", Tony and Ziva drove back to Tony's apartment, when they walked in the door Tony went to the kitchen to cook dinner, Ziva went to the bathroom to take a shower, Tony heard the spray of the shower the whole time he was cooking, when he was done he left the Bolognese in the pan to keep it warm, he walked into the bathroom and saw Ziva sitting on the shower floor, he stripped off and sat down next to her, he put a comforting arm around her shoulder, Ziva couldn't hold the tears back anymore, she began to sob, Tony pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head

"You're OK Ziva, you're OK", Tony pulled Ziva to her feet and out of the shower, she pounded his chest with her fist, "Hey, hey, I know, I know"

"How could I let that happen Tony, how could I do that to our baby"

"Ziva, you listen to me, this was not your fault, this was an accident"

"I let him get to me Tony, I let him get to me and I killed our baby"

"HEY, this, was, not, you , fault", Tony pulled Ziva's chin up so she was looking at him and kissed her, "Ziva I love you, and this was not your fault", Ziva kissed him back, and then reluctantly pulled away

"I'm going to bed"

"You're not hungry?"

"No, goodnight Tony, Ziva reached up and kissed his cheek, then went to bed

When Tony, Ziva and Tim walked into the bullpen the next morning Gibbs was speaking to some one on the phone

"Morning Boss", Gibbs hung up the phone

"Morning DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva what are you doing here"

"Working Gibbs"

"No you're not go home"

"Gibbs I am fine, I am staying", Gibbs got up and stood in front of Ziva in the middle of the bullpen

"Go home Ziva, get some rest"

"Gibbs I said no", Ziva's phone had began to ring

"You gunna get that?" Ziva walked over to her desk, sat down and answered her phone

"Ziva David"

"Miss David this is Claire Sean from Bethesda Naval Hospital"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Art of the Eye

Ziva hung up the phone, her face completely shocked

"Go home Ziva, get some rest"

"Gibbs really"

"It's not up for negotiation, Tony, make sure she gets there, I don't need to see either of you here tomorrow", Gibbs looked like he might regret it, but let them go anyway, they gathered their gear, hopped in the elevator and out into the car park, they walked towards Tony's parked car

"Tony"

"Yeah", Ziva took a big breath

"Tony that was the hospital"

"Are you Ok what's going on, you're not sick are you?"

"No, I'm fine, they um, they got my test results mixed up with another patient"

"And?"

"And..., Tony I didn't lose the baby"

"You're still..." Ziva laughed and nodded her head while Tony picked her up and spun her around in circle, finally putting her down he pinned her against the wall and kissed her

"But this time I want to do it right Tony, before we leave I want to go tell Gibbs", they made their way back up to the bullpen

"Gibbs can I talk to you for a minute"

"I hoped I might see you again today Ziva"

"What? Never mind", they walked around to the private corner below MTAC, "I already made the mistake once, and Gibbs I am really sorry for that, before when I got that phone call..." Ziva took a big breath and prepared herself for the look, "It was the hospital", for some odd reason Gibbs looked relieved, this put Ziva off slightly, but she continued anyway, "They gave me the wrong test results, they made a mistake and, I'm um, I didn't lose the baby", Gibbs smiled, "Please say something"

"Thank you Ziva"

"What?"

"I know you didn't lose the baby"

"How, I didn't even know until 10 minutes ago"

"At the hospital they asked for two contact numbers, I gave them Tony's and mine, they didn't have your new number so they called me and explained"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I wanted you to be able to tell me on your own, I'm not mad at you Ziva, I'm not mad at you or Tony"

"Thank you Gibbs, that means a lot, I'm really going to miss you"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't work here anymore Gibbs, if the director finds out, my father will find out, and Gibbs my father is not going to find out"

"In one month director Vance goes L.A for two months, you could be on personal leave time before he comes back, and I know you might not give you a lot of time with the baby, but the longest amount of time you can take off for personal time is 6 months"

"You would do that?" Gibbs merely looked at her with kind eyes that told her everything would be OK, "Would it work?"

"You're 2 months now"

"Wow wait, how do you know that?"

"I can put two and two together Ziva, I know what happened in Baltimore" Ziva turned red, "You're two months now, another month until Vance leaves is three, he's gone for two which is five, another four off is nine, which leaves you with two months after she's born"

"She, I don't know what it is yet"

"Some things I just know Ziva"

"Speaking of that, how did you know it was Tony?" Gibbs smiled, but he had a hint of sadness on his face

"His eyes, when the doctor told us you had lost the baby, I could tell from his eyes"

"I'm a bit confused Gibbs"

"The look in his eye was the same as the look in mine when I found out my daughter died", Ziva hugged Gibbs tightly, Gibbs eyes began to water as he remembered Kelly, "He loves you Ziva, and he loves that baby, that look in his eyes, that's when I knew, about Baltimore, about the two of you, and then I saw you, I saw how you longed for comfort, I saw how you felt guilty, about not wanting to keep the baby, then not wanting to let go, then having her ripped away from you with no warning", Ziva couldn't help but laugh

"How do you know all these things?, and how did you know I didn't want to keep it?"

"I just know"

"You have to know how you know", Now Gibbs was the one laughing

"Sometimes your eyes can speak louder than your mouth"

"That doesn't make sense", she whispered smiling

"I'm Gibbs, I don't have to make sense"

"Hahaha, Thank you Gibbs", he kissed the top of her head

"Never feel that you can't trust me Ziva, I'll always be here for you, whenever you need it", Gibbs kissed her on the cheek, "Go, get some rest, I'll see you the day after tomorrow"

"Goodbye Gibbs"

"Goodbye Ziva"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Semper Fi

Ziva walked through the bullpen, tears beginning to run down her eyes but a huge smile on her face, she walked up to Tony and hugged him tightly, he looked over her shoulder and saw Gibbs smiling too

"Come on Tony, we can go now", they walked together Tony's arm around Ziva's shoulder and hers around his waist, she was resting her head on his shoulder, as the elevator doors opened she turned and gave Gibbs one last look of appreciation, and then stepped inside, when they were down in the car park they walked over to the car Tony went to the driver's seat and Ziva around the other side, she hesitated before for a moment, instead of getting in the car she walked over to Tony, she pulled his chin down and kissed him

"What was that for?"

"Caring"

"Of course I care"

"I know, but you cared enough that Gibbs knew you were the father Tony"

"I thought you told him, wait you mean he guessed?"

"No, he understood, when he saw your face after you were told I lost the baby, he knew, he said he saw himself in your eyes the day he lost Kelly, he couldn't be mad at you", Tony smiled and pulled Ziva closer

"You're crying but you look so relived"

"He understands", she said it sounding so surprised and so happy, Tony smiled

"Gibbs works in funny ways, but as long as you're loyal to him, you'll never have to watch your own back again"

"He is a marine after all, 'Always faithful'"

"Let's go home", he kissed the top of her head and they got in the car and took off

They walked through the door and Tony headed to the bedroom, kicked off his shoes tie and jacket and flopped back spreading himself on the bed, Ziva was leaning on the door frame laughing, she walked over and stood next to the bed

"I'm gunna be a dad Ziva"

"I know", Tony grabbed Ziva's waist and pulled her down to lay beside him, he reached around her body so his hand was at the small of her back and rolled over so he was lying on top of her but without putting any weight on her and met his lips softly with hers, she reached her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair pulling him closer, he kissed her harder, deeper with more passion, Ziva laughed, she rolled Tony over and got up and walked over to the wardrobe

Tony was laying on his back hands behind his head watching her put her shoes in the closet and take off her jacket, pants and pull her shirt over her head, she was standing in her underwear as she opened a few draws and took out a pair of comfy black tracksuit pants and a white singlet shirt

"What is it Tony", Ziva said still smiling

"Nothing, nothing just, you're beautiful you know that", Tony got up and walked towards Ziva, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall and began kissing her again, his hand went to her waist and the other held the side of her thigh, Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck dropping the pants and singlet on the floor and pulled him closer

He slipped his knee between hers so her two thighs were straddling one of his they stayed kissing like that for several minutes, he pulled her up so she was off the floor pressed between Tony and the wall, he buried his face in Ziva's neck and she swung her legs up around his waist, she leant down to capture his lips with her own and he slowly stumbled backwards and sat down on the bed

Tony's lips made their way back to Ziva's neck and he fiddled with her bra strap while she unbuttoned his shirt, she put her hands on his bare chest and pushed him back so she was sitting on top of him, Tony pulled her waist down so she was laying on top of him and turned Ziva so she was underneath him, he hooked his thumbs in the sides of her underwear and she undid his top button rather roughly

"Ouch"

"What's wrong Tony?"

"Be gentle with me", she rolled over so she was now the one on top, she sat straddling his waist, she kissed his stomach softly, his hands made their way to the back of her thighs, holding her there, then she made her way up his chest and buried her face in his neck, she stroked his cheek with her thumb, and kissed his jaw, Ziva kissed his open mouth and he responded by running his hands up her back to the back of her head, he grabbed fist fulls of hair as her pulled her closer deepening the kiss, Ziva pulled away after a while and sat up

"How was that, gentle enough?"

"Perfect" he said as he pulled her back down for another kiss


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Goodbyes

Gibbs and Director Vance walked down from his office

"Well Gibbs, I'm off to LA, I trust the building will still be in one piece when I get back"

"Wouldn't have it any other way Leon"

"And you won't intimidate my replacement?"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"Good", Gibbs shook the director's hand before he moved into the bullpen, Vance followed, "DiNozzo"

"Yes director?"

"Make sure he stays out of trouble"

"Yes sir"

"And McGee"

"Ah, um, yes director?"

"Make sure DiNozzo stays out of trouble", Gibbs laughed

"Sure thing Vance"

"And Ziva I know I can trust you to keep an eye on all of them", Vance turned around to see an empty desk, "Gibbs"

"Ah huh"

"Where's Ziva?"

"Late"

"Tell her I said Goodbye"

"Got it", Director Vance walked towards the elevator and waved goodbye before he stepped in and the doors closed

"You can come out now, Ziva", Ziva popped up from underneath Gibbs' desk, "Told you he'd never look there"

"I know, you were right"

"Aren't I always, come on, grab your gear, dead marine wife in West Virginia"

"Got it boss" they all said in unison, McGee, Tony and Ziva gathered their gear and headed towards the elevator

"Not you Ziva"

"Gibbs, why not, you've never made me stay back before"

"Vance is gone Ziva, we don't need to keep up appearances anymore"

"Gibbs I will not be left behind", Gibbs gave Ziva a look as the elevator doors closed with Ziva still standing outside, "Urgh", she walked back to her desk and sat down, "I don't think I can take a whole two months of this"

_2 months later..._

It was the end of the day, most people had already gone home, but Gibbs and the team were still in the bullpen wrapping up a case, they had caught the killer before he had a chance to kill his next victim, they were now all done with their reports and hanging around waiting to be told they were done for the night

"Ziva", Gibbs said from his desk, he got up and motioned for her to follow, he took her to the corner under MTAC, "Director Vance comes back tomorrow", Ziva looked at her feet

"I know"

"What do you want to do?" he already knew the answer but felt he still needed to ask

"It's going to drive me crazy, not going to work for six months, but I can't risk Vance telling Eli"

"Why are you so scared of him Ziva"

"Because I know what he can do"

"He can't hurt you anymore", Ziva's reply, more to herself than Gibbs, was less than a whisper, but he heard

"That's what Tali thought", Gibbs was very confused and shocked, but he did a good job of hiding it because what Ziva had just said, was not meant for his ears

"Goodnight Ziva"

"Goodnight Gibbs" Ziva and Gibbs walked back into the bullpen

"Ready to go?"

"Yes Tony, just give me a minute"

"Where are you going?"

"Abbey will kill me if I don't say goodbye"

Ziva walked into Abbey's lab

"Abbey..., Abbey!, ABBEY!", Abbey turned around, when she saw she had company she quickly flicked off the loud death metal playing on her stereo

"ZIVA!", Abbey ran over and crushed Ziva in one of her enthusiastic hugs

"I came down to say goodbye"

"Goodbye, where are you going?", Abbey was suddenly very worried

"Director Vance comes back tomorrow"

"So?"

"He does not know, and I would like to keep it that way"

"Aw, I'm gunna miss you Ziva, who am I gunna talk to?"

"McGee is still here, and Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer"

"Autopsy gremlin can creep me out sometimes, how long are you going, when are you coming back?"

"I am supposed to come back the beginning of June", Ziva was cut off before she could finish

"6 MONTHS!"

"Shhh, but I think I am not going to take the two months, just two weeks, so I will be back around the middle of April"

"Well when's the baby due?"

"I thought you knew all this?"

"No, for me I know surprisingly little, I haven't seen you very much lately so I haven't had a chance to talk"

"Oh, we will have to catch up when I come back then"

"So?"

"So what?''

"Due date?"

"Oh, um, March"

"March, that only leaves you like a month with the baby, what date?"

"I, don't remember"

"Come on Ziva", Ziva sighed

"March 29"

"29!, Ziva that's two weeks, and one of those will be spent in the hospital"

"I know"

"You sure, why wouldn't you take the two months?"

"I, Abbey I do not know"

"OK, but I will miss you, and don't be surprised if I show up at your doorstep, I can only live without people for so long"

"Goodbye Abbey"

"Bye Ziva", Abbey pulled her into another tight hug, before Ziva left to say goodbye to Ducky and palmer, she would talk to McGee when she got upstairs


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Second thoughts

Tony and Ziva walked through the front door of his apartment, Ziva hadn't officially moved in but she still stayed there every night and had moved most of her possessions over to his apartment, Tony headed for the fridge after dumping his bag in the corner and Ziva went and sat down on the lounge

"Hey", Tony said as he sat down next to Ziva on the lounge, he tucked a loose strand of hair neatly behind her ear, and she turned to her head to her left to face him, Ziva smiled weakly

"Hey"

"You OK? You've been quiet all week"

"Just tired I guess"

"Abbey told me, that you want to go back to work in April...why wouldn't you take the two months Gibbs gave you?"

"We are already two weeks into December, any more than four months away from NCIS and I think I will lose it"

"What about the baby Ziva?" Ziva's right hand reflexively went to her stomach, which was still quite small but now noticeable, Tony saw the gesture and sighed, "Ziva, you told me you were OK with all this"

"I am"

"You're not"

"Please Tony, I am fine, I looked into a day care centre, its half way between here and NCIS, they specialise in jobs like ours, flexible hours, reasonable rates, I went and visited the other day and it looks really good, I thin..."

"Ziva" Tony looked up at Ziva, "When did you go visit?"

"Last Wednesday"

"Where was I last Wednesday?"

"Arlington"

"So we're just gunna drop the baby off in the morning on the way to work, and then pick him up at whatever time we finish work?"

"Her, and yes"

"Her?"

"You want to bet against Gibbs?"

"Never mind that, Ziva, we can't just dump hi..., her at a day care centre for the day and then only see her a night, Ziva what kind of a childhood would that be?"

"What do you want me to do Tony, quit NCIS, stay at home all day every day, Tony what else can I do"

"You don't have to do it on your own, I can help Ziva, the day care centre sounds great, but not all day every day, Gibbs will understand, he'll give us time off"

"I do not want any more time off Tony", Tony held Ziva's chin with his right hand so she couldn't look away

"You told me wanted this baby Ziva"

"I do", she whispered it, very softly, but Tony heard the hesitation in her voice

"I'm sure Gibbs won't mind if we take her to work somti..."

"No"

"Why are you so against involving her with work?"

"Director Vance does not find out, Tony look at me, he, does, not, find, out"

"Director Vance or Eli?"

"Both"

"Ziva, he can't hurt you, he has no right to that baby"

"He will not want the baby Tony, not in the way you are thinking"

"We really need to think of a name, it feels wrong just calling her, or him, 'the baby'"

"Tony, it's a girl"

"I can always dream", Ziva smiled

"Tali used to say that to me"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"No, I'm glad you did, it's nice to remember something good about her in all of this"

"What's Tali got to do with all of this?"

"Nothing, she ah, it is just nice to think that Tali turned out OK, seeing as I practically raised her"

"You're gunna be fine, I know It"

"Now what do you say I make us some dinner"

"And by that you mean order a pizza and rent a DVD"

"You know me all too well"

_**Sorry, I know it was a short chapter and it's been a long time but I got a bit stuck, any suggestions for what might happen next or later, or any baby names will be greatly appreciated, thanks**_

_**Bree xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – You only know the half of it

It was Christmas eve and they all clinked their glasses together in a toast while wishing each other a merry Christmas, Gibbs, Jackson, Ducky, Abbey, Tim, Sarah, Tony and Ziva all sat around Ducky's dining room table while enjoying a Christmas feast, Palmer had gone back home for Christmas

"I never thought I'd get to see all the people you work with at once Leroy"

"Dad, what have I told you about calling me Leroy"

"That is your name that is what I will call you"

"Speaking of names, Ziva, what are you gunna call the baby?"

"I do not know yet Abbey"

"You don't even have any ideas?"

"We haven't really thought about it"

"That's the most exciting part Ziva" Abbey said over excitedly, they had all finished their dinner and were sitting and talking, drinking wine, Ziva drinking sparkling apple juice

"How about we open presents", said Ducky, they had drawn a secret Santa, Abbeys Idea of course, they all gathered in the living room, Ducky sat in an armchair next to the tree, while the others found their seats among the many other lounges in the room

"Who wants to go first?" Tony said looking around the room wearing one of his smiles, everyone looked at Abbey before she had a chance to start jumping up and down

"Me, I do!"

"Go on Abbs, who was yours for?"

"You Gibbs", Abbey walked over to the tree and picked up a red box with a bow on top, "Here you go Gibbs", Abbey handed him the box and gave him a peck on the cheek, he opened it to reveal a bottle of his favourite bourbon

"Hahaha, how'd you know I was out Abbs?"

"You go through that stuff like, a bottle a day, OK, Tony your turn"

"Hmmm, who's the lucky winner", Tony stood in the middle of the room and spun around with his eyes closed and arm extended right to the tip of his index finger pointing in every direction, before coming to a stop on Sarah, "Congratulations Sarah, merry Christmas"

Tony had got Sarah a small silver bracelet with a gold clasp, it was simple but beautiful, next McGee gave his present to Ducky, a new bow tie and a golf club, Ducky had misplaced his 7 iron, after that it was Sarah's turn, Sarah had Abbey, she gave her black mini skirt and ripped leggings, Abbey loved them, Jack had given McGee a new typewriter, a lot better than his one and much easier to use, Ducky gave Tony a nice silver watch with a blue face, Tony was very impressed, Ziva gave Jack a Jacket, Tony helped her pick it out, it looked very nice on him, last of all Gibbs pulled out a small purple box with a ribbon from his pocket and handed it to Ziva on the lounge beside him

"Merry Christmas Ziva", Ziva opened it and there was a thin silver band with words engraved on the inside, _'Life is a Voyage that is homeward bound'_, he whispered in her ear, "You always end up in the right place, no matter which way you choose to go"

"Thank you Gibbs", Ziva slipped the bracelet onto her wrist

"Who wants desert?" Ducky said amongst all the chatter, they made their way back into the dining room and ate, then watched a baseball game that was on TV, Gibbs and Ziva stood in the entrance from the kitchen to the lounge room side by side watching the others light banter and cheering

"Thank you Gibbs, for the bracelet, it's beautiful"

"You're welcome, and I meant that, the message, whatever it is you're so worried about, don't be"

"What makes you think I am worried?" Gibbs gave her a look that said 'you're not fooling anyone'

"You have so many people here that love you Ziva, if you need something all you need to do is ask"

"I know"

"Tony told me about the day care centre"

"What about it"

"I can give you time off, finish early, long lunch breaks, unofficial sick days, you can't let her spend her childhood in a centre"

"I do not need them"

"Every day you spend at work, that's one less day you spend with your daughter"

"If you are speaking from experience Gibbs, you don't need to tell me"

"You never know how much time you get Ziva"

"It is better to not get attached"

"What is this about?" he stood up no longer leaning against the wide door frame and turned to face her

"I do not expect to be given much time Gibbs"

"I know you've lost a lot Ziva, the people close to you, but that was a long time ago, in Israel, suicide bombings, sniper attacks, missiles, they don't happen every day here"

"I lost my family once, why should this one be any different"

"Are you listening to yourself Ziva?"

"I don't expect you to understand"

"No, I don't understand"

"I killed my own brother Gibbs, what does that say about me as a part of a family"

"You don't think you'll be a good mum, is that it?" Ziva winced at the word mum, she still couldn't quite grasp the idea

"No"

"What then Ziva, what is it"

"I was responsible for Tali and look what happened there"

"What happened to Tali was not your fault, there was nothing you could have done"

"I should have been there, I should have protected her"

"It was a bomb Ziva, you would have died too"

"If I had of been there that bomb never would have been detonated" Gibbs' expression changed slightly

"Ziva..."

"You only know the half what happened that day", Ziva walked away into the lounge room and sat down next to Tony resting her head on his shoulder and pretended to watch the game

At around eleven everyone headed home, they all said goodbye, and merry Christmas thanking each other for gifts and organizing get togethers in the short holiday period they had before finally walking out the door

"That was very nice of Ducky, it looks like a very good watch" Ziva said as she sat down on the lounge

"I know, and your bracelet too, I never knew Gibbs had such good taste" he said joining her

"What would you like to do tomorrow?"

"I suppose a family lunch is out of the question, seeing as my father is God knows where and yours is busy running Mossad"

"I doubt that the two of them would get along anyway"

"It's be fun to see what happens though, if we put them in a room together"

"I know you are not entirely fond of your father but surely even you would not want the man dead"

"It would be nice though, to spend Christmas with family"

"Yes"

"Speaking of family, do we have a name for the new addition?"

"Not yet, any ideas?"

"A few I guess, but I don't know of you want meaningful, or anything like that?"

"Shoot"

"OK, Isabella, Shaylee, Daniella, Ellie, I know they all sound like pretty names, but that's the best I got"

"No, I like them"

"But not enough"

"I Like Shaylee the best"

"You do have a name don't you"

"I have an idea"

"Come on spit it out"

"OK" Ziva took a big breath, "Erin"

"Hmmm, Erin, I like Erin"

"We will not decide yet though, we will wait"

"OK, but Erin sounds nice, oh, or..."

"Or?"

"What about Talia?" Ziva choked on the apple she was eating, then she looked up at Tony beside her

"You would...Talia?"

"Yeah, she was your sister, it's a nice name, why not" Tony swore he saw a tear threaten to roll down Ziva's cheek

"Consider it added to the list"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Family Secrets

"Shalom"

"Ziva"

"Gibbs? Tony is there with you, why are you calling his apartment?"

"To talk to you"

"OK talk"

"Are you busy today?"

"Well actually I am going to"

"Good, I'll meet you 10 at the coffee shop down the street"

"10, Gibbs that is in 5 minutes"

"Then you better hurry David" Ziva heard a beep that indicated he had hung up

"I do not mind at all, I will simply disregard all other plans for the day to make room for coffee" Ziva said sarcastically as she gathered her keys wallet and jacket and headed for her car

Ziva walked into the little shop through the open wall out the front, someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around quickly

"Reflexes are getting slow" it was Gibbs he crooked one finger that was on one of the two cups of coffee he was holding and turned around to walk outside and sit on one of the tables on the pavement, he sat down in one chair and kicked the other away from the table so Ziva could sit down, "Sit", Ziva sat down, he handed her a cup of coffee

"Thank you" they both took a sip, "Gibbs why am I here"

"You're gunna tell me what's bothering you, and we're gunna sit here, until you do"

"Gibbs I have already told you"

"No Ziva, you haven't told me a damn thing" Ziva's face saddened a little, then she recomposed herself

"There is..." she sighed, "There is nothing to tell"

Gibbs was being very patient with Ziva, he spoke empathetically and was genuinely worried about her, "Don't give me that Ziva"

"Gibbs, please, some things are better left alone"

"Not this"

Ziva half laughed half sighed, "Gibbs, family has never been my area of expertise, I am a little worried, that is completely normal"

"Oh, haha, yeah Ziva, yeah it is, but... that's not all this is about, is it, what happened with Tali"

"I let my sister die Gibbs, my sister, she was my sister and I just, I..."

"If you're gunna insist on saying that, then explain it to me"

"I let her die, what more is there say"

"You, Ziva, you couldn't have done a thing"

"NO, I could have been there, I should have been there"

"What difference would that have made Ziva? What would have been different?"

"She would have lived, they, they would have lived, he wouldn't have killed me, he couldn't"

"It wasn't an accident was it" a single tear streamed down Ziva's cheek

"No"

"Who?"

"Gibbs I can't"

"Who Ziva"

"... Eli"

"Your father, your father killed Tali?"

"Yes"

"Why"

"Because Tali, Tali..."

"They wouldn't have died?"

"Yes"

"They? Tali was pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Ziva...that's why you're so scared?" more tears streamed down Ziva's face while she nodded, Gibbs stood up and walked over to Ziva who stood up as well, he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I don't care who he is, Eli David is not going to lay a single finger on you or that baby Ziva, you understand, he can't hurt you, I'm not gunna let em, Tony's not gunna let em, Abbey and McGee are not gunna let em, you're safe, the baby's safe, I promise" he kissed her cheek tasting the salty tears that were still leaking from her eyes, "Come with me" Gibbs led her around the corner to where his car was parked and they sat down on the bench just next to it, after a few minutes of silence Ziva wiped her eyes

"She was only 16, he didn't want to face the shame of having a daughter he couldn't control, he did the same thing with Ari"

"Ari was different and you know it"

"Maybe, but Tali, I was so close"

"Ziva, you need to explain, I wasn't there"

"His name was Aaron, he was 17, they loved each other Gibbs, they were going to get away, from violence, Eli, from Israel, then, then Tali found out she was pregnant and, and that is when everything fell apart, Tali was so scared, but she wanted to keep the baby, she loved it so much, she already had a name picked out, insisted that it was going to be a girl" Gibbs laughed

"What did she name her?" Ziva laughed too, and then the tears started again

"Erin"

"That's where you got the name from"

"Tony told you?"

"That's all he ever talks about Ziva" she laughed again

"He really is excited isn't he?"

"I've never seen him happier" he gave her shoulder a squeeze

"4 weeks later, when Tali stopped going to Mossad combat training, he... he found out, and he was, he was furious, he ordered her to get an abortion, when Tali refused he just, he lost it, that was the first time I was ever in a hospital, I just could not let him hurt her, she was my baby sister"

"You took the beating?" Ziva nodded and wiped away her tears

"I stepped in front of her and, and he hit me instead, a whole week I was in hospital, internal bleeding and a fractured collar bone, on the bright side my father was so distracted with me that he forgot about Tali, she and Aaron found a way out of Israel"

"But they never made it to the airport"

"No, I walked into his office one day and overheard the conversation, and I, I ran Gibbs, I ran as fast as I could but, but it was not fast enough, I saw them, I saw them, and then I saw the explosion"

"Does he know?"

"No, my father does not know that I know"

"I'm guessing you haven't told Tony any of this"

"No" Gibbs stood up and so did Ziva, "He doesn't need to know" he kissed the top of her head

"He will someday, are you right to get home?"

"I will be fine" they turned their backs and headed towards their own cars, when he was half way there he stopped and turned around

"Ziva" she turned around, "Vance is at a conference the whole day and we sure could use a new set of eyes on the case, is that something you'd be interested in?" she smiled

"I will meet you there"


End file.
